Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) is an internationally recognized standard for transmitting digital television over cable, satellite, and other transmission mediums. A weakness of the DVB architecture is that the network control word used to decrypt content is easily shared over the Internet allowing non-subscribers access to broadcasted content. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present invention have been contemplated.